


Покажи мне путь

by Kaitein



Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: И только Бог вправе судить тех, кому даровал жизнь.





	Покажи мне путь

**Author's Note:**

> Этому наброску уже около четырёх лет. Нежно люблю этот цикл книг, как и мини-сериал по "Детям Дюны". Хоть я и против инцеста и твинцеста во всех их проявлениях, в этой паре есть что-то... зачаровывающее. Захватывающее. Запретное.

_— Сыплющийся песок затуманивает мой взор, но смотря…_

_— …сквозь реки пустыни, текущие на Север, я найду это._

Близнецы находились словно бы в трансе, двигались абсолютно синхронно, направляясь к высокой кушетке напротив окна, выходящего в ночную свежесть Арракиса. Лето, как и Ганима, отодвинув невесомую ткань, развевающуюся из-за сквозняка, залезли на ложе, садясь друг напротив друга. Глаза в глаза, пристальный взгляд, словно мост, соединяющий одну душу в двух телах. Удивительно, как Боги смогли создать такое чудо, когда один человек может без слов понимать другого, словно бы все разговоры велись на другом уровне, без слов; ступени, скрытой от чужих глаз. Шутка жестоких Богов, когда слиться воедино одной душе по всем писаным законам было запрещено.

Ганима безмолвно подняла руку, и, отключив свой разум от всего, кроме одного голоса, мягкого в своей глубине, подняла руку, соединив ладони со своим братом. Когда-то контуры совпадали, но сейчас, из-за особенностей строения организма Лето, девушка могла заметить, что ее ладонь словно бы затмевала другую, как Первая Луна оставляла бы от солнца Арракиса лишь горящий, яркий ореол. 

— Ты знаешь, что я чувствую, - прошептали голоса Атрейдесов, — ты знаешь, что я хочу.

Во мраке ночи, освещаемые лишь тускнеющим, зеленоватым светом Луны, близнецы нашли себе убежище. Ночь – это жизнь, блаженная прохлада для пылающей кожи после жаркого дня. Следы зноя уже украл ветер своими дуновениями, касаясь тонкими пальцами всего, что было на его пути.

— Покажи мне путь, — шепнула Ганима, отворачиваясь к окну. Свет вырезал из темноты черты ее лица, обведя их четкой линией. Невольно залюбовавшись, Лето грустно улыбнулся:

— Если бы только у меня была воля и мгновение, я бы показал.

— У нас есть целая вечность, — возразила девушка, вновь обращаясь к брату, — или ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?

— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, а также на все те, что ты хочешь мне задать, — Лето внимательно смотрел в глаза сестре, синевой в синеву.

Вздохнув, Ганима закрыла глаза. В памяти, в реках сознания проплывали воспоминания ее прошлых жизней, и ни одно из них не было похоже на то, что она чувствовала сейчас. Множество людей, множество сокровенных моментов и срывающихся с губ слов, множества множеств прикосновений… Словно перелистывая книгу, девушка пыталась найти страницу с подсказкой, но все было словно в тумане, буквы расплывались от одного звука голоса ее брата.

«Правильно ли то, что мы делаем?» — ладони до сих пор прикасались друг к другу, — «Правильно ли все, что сейчас происходит, что сейчас, еще немного, и произойдет?» Уловив обрывки мыслей Ганимы, отражавшиеся в ее молчании, Лето придвинулся к сестре ближе.

— И только Бог вправе судить тех, кому даровал жизнь, — пододвинувшись еще, он переплел ее пальцы со своими, затем, приблизившись так, чтобы можно было бы чувствовать ее дыхание, Атрейдес добавил:

— А Бог здесь я.

Ганима горько усмехнулась.


End file.
